Housewarming
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: One shot from Taming the Beast. Izzy and Bruce host a housewarming party.


Bruce stared as Tony knocked over one of Izzy's vases. He assumed it was one of her favorites due to it's colour. He quickly downed another glass of scotch. He had to admit that a housewarming party had sounded fun but he was now regretting it. All the Avengers had shown up with gifts and the night had started fine. Until the alcohol was brought out. Now they were all heavily drunk, arguing and causing trouble.

Tony had no problem breaking anything in his way as he made Hulk impersonations, Pepper was trying to control him but seemed to be just making him crash into more breakables. Clint and Natasha seemed to be having some kind of lover's spat and didn't mind that everyone could hear them. Thor was enjoying the karaoke machine in a very loud and out of tone performance of 'I will survive' as Jane laughed and enjoyed her man singing. The hardest thing for Bruce was watching as Steve slung his arm around Izzy and started rambling about how much he missed her already and that he couldn't survive without her delicious cooking. Bruce was close to breaking point. Izzy must have noticed as she carefully shrugged Steve off and pointed him over to the karaoke machine before coming over to Bruce. She sat down beside him and smiled.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Not as much as I expected. Who's stupid idea was it to get the karaoke machine?" Bruce asked.

"That was mine actually..." She said with a smile.

"Oh... sorry. I just..." He really put his foot in it.

"It's fine. I didn't realise Thor was tone deaf." She kissed his cheek gently and noticed a bulging vein in his neck.

"Bruce... You're having some trouble aren't you?" She looked up to him. Izzy knew when Bruce was close to losing control.

"I'm fine." He lied. He didn't want to spoil the party. She took his hand.

"Let's go somewhere and relax a little. We haven't made full use of the labs yet..." She whispered the last part seductively. Bruce knew what she wanted to use the labs for. He quickly followed her. They would go unnoticed for a while.

Once down in the lab and the door was locked, Bruce relaxed a little. The sound of the music thumping above them reminded him that there was still a party going on but at least he got a break from it. His heart rate quickly picked up again but this time it was something else causing it. Izzy was stripping down slowly for him, stopping for only a few moments to kiss him. If only she knew what effect she had on him. While his heart rate was getting faster, Bruce felt that Hulk wouldn't interfer. Hulk had never come out before during anything sexual before. This time, he was wrong. He stared at Izzy as she stood before him in nothing but a green pair of panties. It was too much. He groaned and bent over as his skin turned green.

"Bruce? I thought you liked when I did that..." Izzy said, thinking she had done something wrong as he changed. It was Hulk who replied to her.

"Hulk like too." He smiled down to her. It was hard for Hulk to let Bruce have all the fun. Izzy stared at the large green man as she understood he wanted a little attention too. Her eyes wandered down to his tight pants and couldn't help but blush as the fabric strained against the large bulge, maybe he would need more than a little attention. The question being: how to give Hulk the attention he obviously needed? She couldn't sleep with him, that just wouldn't work and he couldn't fit in her mouth. So that left her to try to be creative. Stimulate Hulk with touching, licking and anything else he would enjoy. He watched her as she zoned out while staring at him. Hulk wasn't a patient man. He sat with a thud and pulled her into his lap. She blushed deeply and pressed a kiss to his lips. He let his thumbs rub against her breasts, he grinned as he could see her enjoying it. Sometimes a little bit of rough treatment could be very good. Izzy carefully tried to undo his pants but was having trouble as everything was pulled so tight. Hulk huffed some and tore his pants with ease for her, letting his large size be shown. He smiled proudly as she stared. Izzy had seen it before but it really was mesmerising. She hesitated for a moment before sliding both her hands over him. Hulk groaned, having never been in control during those intimate times with Izzy, it was an all new experience for him.

Izzy conducted her own experiment with Hulk. She touched, licked and teased in order to find out what he liked best. It was easy to tell too, Hulk was very vocal and got louder the more he was enjoying himself. While the size difference made things a little awkward at first, Izzy quickly began to enjoy having such a powerful man in the palm of her hand. It was a room shaking groan that let her know what was coming. She stepped back a little just in time as he released, leaving a Hulk sized mess which caused Izzy to blush madly. She watched Hulk shrink back down to her Bruce. He remained conscious this time but was shaking. It took him a few moments to recall his memories.

"Wow..." He whispered breathlessly as he examined the mess Hulk made, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Good thing Tony had a shower fitted in down here." She smiled and helped him up. In a lab with chemicals, having a shower nearby was usually necessary. Bruce let his torn pants fall from his legs and pushed Izzy's underwear down from her.

"You'll join me won't you?" He asked. Normally he was tired after being Hulk but this time seemed to have unleashed a hunger within him. Within a moment Bruce had Izzy against the cold tiles of the shower wall. The hot water ran down over them as he thrust up into her with desire. It was her turn to be vocal as he took her with such power and dominance. He had always been gentle and submissive in the past, letting her take control. Now he was no longer scared of what he might do. The fire within him had been relit.

Their grunts and moans of pleasure blended together and echoed within the walls of the shower. Izzy's fingers dug into the skin of Bruce's back as she hit the high of her pleasure, with his lover being satisfied Bruce was more than willing to release himself. He buried his head into her neck, panting heavily as they both slowly came down from their high.

After stepping out of the shower, calm and clean, Izzy realised there were no towels in the lab.

"I'll sneak up and get them." She smiled softly, pulling her shirt and jeans on just incase. She walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a smirking Tony Stark.

"You should know me better by now pet." Tony said with a large grin on his face.

"Ok, so you caught us. We snuck off together. Now let me go get some towels." Izzy said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know there are security cameras in the lab that are connected to the tv up here, right?"


End file.
